One Step At A Time
by kstewscooter
Summary: Bella wants the Hospital to hurry up as she waits to see if her mom's ok. In the mean time she goes to live with Charlie. She meets the beautiful boy Edward who tries to get her to see the brighter side of.. well, everything.


Forks, Washington. That's where i'm moving. Under constant cover of clouds and rain all year, always cold, rarely warm. This should be fun, not. I have no clue what i'm supposed to do here for fun, not that I had anything to do in Phoenix anyway, but it'd still be nice to have options, for… whenever. My mom is getting really sick and can't really take care of me. I try to help around the house but I always seem to be having to do more and more everyday. My stepdad Phil wants us to move to Jacksonville in Florida but my mother doesn't want me to have to pack up everything myself seeing that he is always out in other cities trying to get a spot as a minor league baseball player. So the only other option, my Dad's house in Forks. Phil is going to take my Mom to the Hospital in Phoenix but if they don't find out what's wrong with her there they have to send her to Florida.

It's March 5th, and I'm arriving at the airport in Seattle. Another however many hours ride back to Forks in the cruiser with my Chief of Police Dad. This is going to be awkward.

As I assumed the ride was awkward. Poor Charlie tried to make small talk but it never quite turned into something we could continue. I've never really been the outgoing almost bubbly person my mother is, was, I am more quiet and closed like my father. That's why we both don't really mind being alone. When we got to the house he asked me if my room looked ok, I assured him it was fine and off he went to watch TV. I unpacked my bags within and hour, I hadn't brought much because I hadn't had many warm clothes in Phoenix so there wasn't a need for any big suitcase. When I was done Charlie took me to the local diner where everyone proceeded to stare while some came over to chat and reminisce on my child years, which I had chosen to forget. The summers that I spent in Forks weren't always my favourite, the one memory I had was playing in the mud with my Charlie's friend's son, Jacob. I wonder if they still live here. Probably.

I woke up in the morning and dreaded the day ahead of me. My first day of school is going to be awful. I can see it now, the staring, the whispering. Ugh, hopefully no one talks to me.

I got dressed and went downstairs to find Charlie gone so I shoved a granola bar down my throat barely holding it down, I was nervous. I threw on my jacket and hopped in the truck Charlie had gotten for me as a homecoming present. I thanked him and told him I loved it, which was true. It was sturdy, and to me it felt safe. As I drove into the parking lot I took in a deep breath as I saw the heads start to look in my direction. I like this truck, but it sounds awful. I hopped out of the truck and headed to the front doors to the office. I jumped at the sound of musical laughing and turned to find the source. There was a group of people standing all together laughing about… whatever it was they were laughing about. There was two girls and three boys, all paired with a partner except for one whom I figured because of his beauty was waiting for his girlfriend. That boy caught my eye the most and I didn't have a chance in hell with him.

All day I tried to not look at my schedule or map. Some people would help me and direct me to my next building or class. One girl asked me to sit wit her and some other familiar faces from the course of today whom also had the guts to talk to me, not like the other students who gawked at me. I, as usual, didn't say much and kept to myself. Also through the course of the day I searched for the beautiful dark haired boy who had caught my eye. I saw him a number of times in the hall without a girl by his side. That gave me the slightest chance of hope for anything, the chance of what, I didn't know.

When lunch was over I headed to biology I took a seat next to a boy named Tyler. I looked around the room as I waited for class to start and I noticed the dark haired boy staring at me from across the aisle. I met his gaze for only a moment. He smiled and looked down and then started a conversation with his partner. I blushed a little and tried to control myself. As class went on I started to notice some of the things the class was learning, I was sure I was a topic ahead of them when I left my old school. The teacher asked a question and the dark haired boy lifted his hand up.

"Yes, Edward." Edward. That was his name. It really seemed to suit him, I don't know why. Why am I all of a sudden obsessing over every single thing about him? I had no chance with him. I assured every ounce of hope in my body that very thing.

When I got home Charlie was there.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day? Did ya meet anyone? Make any friends?"

"Uh… it was good. Ya I met some people, not sure if they're my friends yet."

"Oh, well that's good. Listen, I have to go back to work tonight. There was a break in in La Push and I have to go investigate. You'll be ok for supper right?"

"Yah, i'm ok."

"Ok, good. You know.. you should really go check out the beach down at La Push, it's pretty nice. Maybe you'll see Jacob. You remember Jacob, right?"

"Yah, I remember him, that sounds ok."

"Alright, well i'll be home by ten."

"Kay, see ya."

I decided to take Wuthering Heights and go down to La Push to read. Maybe I could just sit like a bump on a log and read for a while.

When I got to the beach I found that the logs were perfect to sit on so I made myself comfy with a blanket on the beach and leaned my back against the log. I had probably only been reading for about fifteen minutes when I heard jumping and cheering. I looked up to see the familiar group of people one of which was Edward. Great, now I would be stuck trying not to stare at him or be all jealous that they were going to have fun. Turns out the two other guys are going surfing and Edward is now starting a fire with the two girls. I lifted my eyebrows and went back to reading my book.

About an hour passed and Edward was still there. I was still trying to concentrate on the pages of my book. Instead I was trying to tell myself not to get hooked on the obsession of what he was doing.

"Hi." I jumped. My heart almost flew out of my chest. I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me smiling with his hands in his pockets. Body language suggesting he's nervous. Why?

"Uhm, hello." I said quietly

"You're Bella, right?"

"Yah."

"Cool, i'm Edward, nice to meet you." He held his hand out, so I shook it. His hand sent an electric shock through my body.

"Mind if I sit?" I shook my head and closed my book.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Wuthering Heights." I replied as I gestured toward the book on the blanket.

"Nice choice. So was today your first day at school?"

"Yup."

"Oh, yah. Have you been to Forks before?"

"Yah, my Dad lives here."

"Right, your Dad's the Chief of Police." He smirked. I nodded. He asked me more about why I moved here and I explained to him with as little detail as I could which lead him to ask more questions. I finally gave in and started to add more detail to each response.

"You seemed shy at first, but you're actually really nice."

"Uh… yah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, you know because everyone thought because you're the Chiefs daughter that you'd always want to rat other out or that your might be snotty or stuck up."

"But i'm not…"

"I know that know." He smiled.

"So... is that why you came over here? To see if we're cool? Truce? Make sure we're friends so I don't get my Dad to rip you one?"

"Feisty one aren't we? No, that's not why I came over here. I didn't have a chance to talk to you today, you seemed interesting."

"And how could I possibly seem interesting?"

"I'm not sure," he smiled "but you just looked like you needed to talk to someone. You're kind of difficult to read and I like that."

"Oh…" I replied confused. He smiled showing his pearl white teeth this time. My _god_ he was beautiful. I met his gaze again knowing I would get lost in his green eyes. Wait, green? I knew his eye colour already? Dear Lord.

"I like that." He whispered.

"Like what?" I was clearly confused.

"When I can see your eyes. They're like… like… I don't know chocolate. It's calming."

"Oooooookayyyy."

"Sorry, too deep?"

"Kind of."

"Well, it's true." We both stared at the water for a while.

"Edward!" I heard one of his friends yell. They gestured for him to return so they could pack up.

"Oh, well I guess its time for me to go. Nice meeting you Bella." He pat my knee once and got up.

"You too." I watched them leave and then looked around for my book. Instead I found a piece of paper. I picked it up. '**Guess you'll have to get your book from me tomorrow. Text me tomorrow before school starts to get it. 339 2732**'. I hadn't even realized he took my book. _Really_? A chase i'm not good with those. I liked him, but chasing him around was too much for me. I hated that stuff. The guy should chase the girl… if he wanted.

When I parked I pulled out my phone.

**Ok where are you?** Send.

I waited.

Beep. **By my Volvo.**

I looked around for his car. There it is. I headed toward it with my backpack and cell in hand. I didn't see Edward, I saw and apple, with a note in it.

'**Meet me in the cafeteria. Right now.**' _Now_? Ugh, if i'm late it's his fault. I made my way to the cafeteria and pushed open the door. He was sitting at a table with my book.

"Well, hello. Fancy meeting you here."

"Ok, Edward can I have my book please?"

"Hold on. You'll get your book when you agree to sit with me at lunch."

"Why would I do that?"

"Ouch! I just thought maybe you'd want to hear a little bit of my background."

"Mmmm sounds like fun." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on. Do you really want to sit with Mike Newton and his staring all day."

"Well, it's no better than your 'chocolate brown eyes' comment." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! It was a compliment."

"A compliment?"

"Yes, have you never gotten a compliment before?"

"Not by someone at school. Especially of the male gender."

"Why not?"

"Just... never mind. Can I please just have my book back?"

"No, you'll get it at lunch when you tell me why guys won't give you compliments." I heard him mumble something as he hurried out of the lunch room.

"Edward!" He turned around and smiled as he pushed the door open with his back. What the hell?


End file.
